


Peggy Martinelli and Angie Carter

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We might as well be married.”</p><p>Angie rolled her eyes, “That’s not exactly an option.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Martinelli and Angie Carter

A muffled hum came from Peggy’s mouth when she woke up. She reached out to find Angie somewhere in the bed and her hand came to rest directly on her face. She felt Angie start to laugh.

“Something you need?” Angie said into Peggy’s palm.

Peggy made an apologetic noise and pulled her hand away from Angie’s face. They both rolled over to look at each other as they giggled.

“I love mornings with you.” Peggy sighed.

“Why? Oh no wait I’ve got this -” Angie held up a finger to keep Peggy quite, “morning sex.”

Peggy laughed, “Stop or you’ll take all the romance out of it.”

“Who would have thought you would be the romantic one.” Angie winked.

They quickly intertwined their fingers underneath the covers and adopted goofy grins.

“How long have we been doing this?” Peggy wondered

“Waking up together or morning sex?”

“Angie.” Peggy faked a stern look at the waitress.

“I dunno. Longer than a year …” She squinted in thought, “Maybe two?”

“We might as well be married.”

Angie rolled her eyes, “That’s not exactly an option.”

“Why not? Everyone else seems to be doing it. Let’s do it.”

Angie rolled onto her back and frowned.

“Well none of my family would come and … do you even have a family?”

Peggy slapped Angie on the shoulder with her free hand and the other girl laughed in response.

“You’re quite right, though.” Peggy said defeatedly.

“Hey …” Angie turned to look at Peggy, “You can’t get glum this early in the day, doll.”

Peggy scooted closer to Angie and kissed her softly, “You’re right.”

Angie leaned in and kissed Peggy again. She positioned herself to be closer and pulled the sheets with her. They kissed for longer than they should have considering they had places to go and foul smelling breath. Yet it was really hard to stop once they started. Angie’s hand was against Peggy’s neck and her thumb was stroking that sharp jawline she was so fond of.

They eventually tapered off into just laying with their eyes shut and their foreheads touching softly. After a couple of seconds Angie began giggling again. Peggy opened her eyes to give Angie a quizzical look.

“Let’s just do it.” She laughed, “Let’s just say we’re married. Right now. No ceremony, you know?”

Peggy was at a loss for words, she studied Angie as she laughed.

“You’re serious?” Peggy asked.

“Absolutely. As of right now, I, Angela Martinelli, am married to you, Margaret Carter.” Angie pointed between them.

“I –“ Peggy stammered.

She was touched by the moment. For something that happened on a Wednesday morning before she had even gotten dressed, it felt like the most significant thing that had happened to her in ages. She was choked up.

“I, uhm – ” Peggy smiled, “I do.”

Angie kissed her quickly, “How does it feel being Peggy Martinelli?”

“You tell me, Angie Carter.” Peggy returned

“Please – Call me that again.”

“Peggy and Angie Carter then, right?”

“Shut up, English.”


End file.
